


Who are These Guys?

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven's reputation doesn't always precede them. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Who are these guys?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are These Guys?

"Who are these guys?" strangers ask.

Josiah just looks mysterious, while JD tries to explain: the Seven, haven't you heard, from over Four Corners way?

Nathan ignores the whispers, a lifetime's practice at discounting the mutterings of disgruntled men as he passes.

Chris doesn't appear to hear them at all, though logically he must, while Buck, with bright eyes and sinuous hands, tells tall stories about their collective fame, an eye on the ladies. Ezra paints his own airy castles, an eye on potential marks.

But Vin...Vin just smiles, soft and secret, the word "Family" echoing in his head.


End file.
